realmsofjovafandomcom-20200214-history
Abyssea - Grauberg
Information: *Abyssea - Grauberg is a Tier 3 zone with entrance requirements of 99. A fully geared party of 119s is recommended. *'The enterance to Abyssea - Grauberg is located at North Gustaberg: via Cavernous Maw (G-6)' *Talk to Conflux Surveyor (D-14) to recieve Signet.'' *Jugo_kukri_+1 (THF Dagger Trial) & Deathlocke (COR Gun Trial) begin here. *'Cruor '''can be collected fighting particular mobs. See Bottom of page for more information. *'Jova's Sturdy Pyxis are found in this zone. See Bottom of page for more information. Travel: Talk to a particular Teleport NPC to be warped directly to Abyssea. Port Jeuno: *Trade Port Windurst Woods Gate Glyph to Horst(H-8). 'Windurst Woods Gate Glyph can be purchased from Treasure Chest in front of Joachim. ''Port Bastok: *Trade Windurst Woods Gate Glyph to 'Ernst(K-11). '''Windurst Woods Gate Glyph can be purchased from Erich located next to Ernst. ''Port Windurst: *Trade Windurst Woods Gate Glyph to 'Willis(L-6). '''Windurst Woods Gate Glyph can be purchased from Fabricius located next to Willis. ''Port San D'oria: *Trade Windurst Woods Gate Glyph to 'Ivan (I-8). '''Windurst Woods Gate Glyph can be purchased from Gilburt located next to Ivan. '''Note: '''Rank 9 and lvl 99 are required in order to use the Teleports List of NPCs and what they do: '''Atma Fabricant(D-14): '''Pop Item NPC '''Deadly Spider(D-14): '''Pop Item NPC '''Parnika(D-14): '''Teleport NPC that will take you to Abyssea-Altep or Abyssea-Uleguerand. '''Zeid(D-14): '''Where you start your Trial Weapons. To begin trade him Sparrow or Thunderstick plus 100K Cruor. Mission Required for Shinryu Fight: '**Please see here for information regarding missions required for Shinryu. ** Notorious Monsters: NMs work the same as Retail. You can either farm the pop items or buy them from the NPC Shop '''''Atma Fabricant (D-14). The Forced pop mobs will also have a 1-4 Hour respawn time. Normal Time Spawned mobs have had their timer spawn reduced. 'Key Items '''are dropped from the same NMs listed from retail. Key Items: Listed below is NM name and what KI(s) they drop. '''Alfard '''Atma of the Solitary One '''Amphitrite: '''Atma of the Sea Daughter, Battle Trophy: 2nd Echelon '''Assailer Chariot: '''Warped Chariot Plate, Indigo Abyssite of Sojourn '''Azdaja: '''Atma of the Winged Gloom, Battle Trophy: 1st Ehcelon '''Bomblix Flamefinger: '''Atma of Fires and Flares '''Burstrox Powderpate: '''Battle Trophy: 5th Echelon '''Deelgeed: '''Vacant Bugard Eye, Atma of the Horned Beast, Battle Trophy 3rd Echelon '''Fleshflayer Killakriq: '''Atma of the Foe Flayer '''Fuath: '''Atma of the Hateful Stream, Battle Trophy: 2nd Echelon '''Ika-Roa: '''Battle Trophy: 5th Echelon '''Ironclad Sunderer: '''Shattered Iron Giant Chain, Atma of the Sundering Slash, Battle Trophy: 3rd Echelon '''Jaculus: '''Battle Trophy: 5th Echelon '''Maere: '''Battle Trophy: 2nd Echelon, Atma of the Endless Nightmare '''Melo Melo: '''Variegated Uragnite Shell, Atma of Aquatic Ardor '''Ningishzida: '''Venomous Hydra Fang, Atma of Entwined Serpents '''Raja: '''Atma of the Despot, Battle Trophy: 1st Echelon '''Rencounter Chariot: '''Battle Trophy: 4th Echelon '''Teekesselchen: '''Battle Trophy; 4th Echelon '''Teugghia: '''Atma of the Fallen One, Battle Trophy: 4th Echelon '''Xibalba: '''Indigo Abyssite of Merit NMs: Cruor: What is Cruor? Cruor is the standard currency of Abyssea. By killing particular mobs you can acquire curor which is used right now to upgrade Trial Weapons. When you kill X number of mobs you will receive system message plus your reward. ' * Note: 'Make sure to check your inventory close to finishing X mobs. If your inventory is full you will not receive your reward and will need to start over. *'Note: '''All NMs are 500 Cruor Per Kill. Jova's Sturdy Pyxis: *Sturdy Pyxis are Treasure Caskets inside certain Abyssea zones. *They have a chance to spawn after a mob has been killed. *NM mobs will not spawn a Treasure Casket. *You will need 1 Forbidden Key to open them. '''Note: '''You do not need to trade the Key to open the Casket. Just simply click on it. If you have a key in your inventory you will recieve a reward. *The key will be consumed upon use. *If you do not have a key you will not be able to open a Casket. List of Random Items and Key Items recieved from Sturdy Pyxis. Category:Abyssea